Elaena Lannister
Do you think that Political Manipulation and Poisoning is my only skills? - Elaena Lannister Appearance Elaena Lannister is the Daughter of Lord Tyros Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Paramount of the Westerland and Lady Maria Lannister, Lady of Casterly rock. she is the sister to King Victor Lannister of the five kingdoms. she is the middle child of 6 children. Elaena Lannister is a slim girl with long blond hair and blue/green eyes. She is similar in looks to all of her siblings and parents, tho her eyes are bluer than green. and with a tender face and sharp details, she is known all across the Westerlands and some other parts of Westeros to be a beauty. She usually wears her hair down and has dresses of all sorts decorating her smaller figure. Personality Elaena Lannister had always been a wild soul that could never settle down, she did make her parents slightly nervous as she is an early age of 3 showed a huge intest in frighting and riding out in the forest with a bow and arrow to shoot them on the trees in full speed. she often ends up in trouble because of her wild side and she is more accident-prone.than most people She often walks around thinking of how it will be to go into the unknown and find hidden things and discover who she is and why she is here. but she is afraid of what mind happend if she did leave. Fears Elena Lannister has a fear to be locked up for the rest of her life. either arranged marriage or for misbehaving, she often explains she is afraid of what she is risking for her nerve side. she hates being in small rooms it will only lead to bad things since she had Claustrophobia. Childhood Elaena Lannister was born on a hot summer day of the 6th day of the 6th moon 381 AC, it was a rather complicated birth that took over 24 hours but Elaena came out as a loud as a canon with screaming. She would always throw tantrums and terrorize the kitchen staff, but would almost always behave when she got the look from her mother or father. she had always been a very noisy child and wild sided. she hated her Tudors because they would always make her sit still on a chair for hours on an end to learn in writing and reading. some people even wondered how she became so intelligent since she had gotten so many Tudors to run off. since she was a child she liked to make small pranks on her many Tudors, like put a frie ndly snake in one's shoes on one of her Tudors or something mild but frightening that would make them run from the role of her Tudor. she once had 7 tudors over 2 years. but as she grew older she became much easier to work with and sid still when she had to, her father once gifted her a white beautiful horse with blue eyes for her 15 name day. she would charise that horse even tho it was wild as she were and trowed her off a lot. she named the horse 'thunder' since the horse had a wild side to it and because Elaena as in her childhood has been fascinated by thunderstorms. as the years went the horse became much easier to Eleana and it ended up to that nobody chould ride this wild beast except Elaena herself. Elaena spends a great deal time in her early teenage life on her horse out in the forest, where she would practice her bow and arrow skills on a horse at full speed. it started in a slow walk and after a short time, she would be riding full speed shooting arrows at trees. some people thought she was shooting animals but Elaena's caring side would never be allowed herself to hurt an animal, not even a single fly. As Elaena grew so did her beauty, she had always been a pretty child as an infant and child. Victor and Elaena had always been close since childhood but that changed one day. Elaena never did understand why he suddenly shut her out and become more coldhearted to her. her nurses tried to tell her it was because he was under more pressure then he used to be since he is to be the lord of Lannister once and need to be more mature. When Elena grew older so did her stubbornness, she became more stubborn to her brother when he asked something of her she would most likely ignore him or say "what does it matter to you". it more likely got her in a bad light of her brother when she became so stubborn. once she would not tell where she had been out riding since she thought it was none of his busness . Category:RP Characters